


a(Do)rable

by jjokkomi



Series: Evil Is As Evil Do's [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 09:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10896642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjokkomi/pseuds/jjokkomi
Summary: Do Kyungsoo is not adorable.





	a(Do)rable

The first time Jongin gets to actually talk to Kyungsoo one-on-one comes a bit later than he would hope.  
  
It’s the second week of November and everyone is cramming for their midterms and it seems Jongdae, Kyungsoo’s right hand man, is absent due to a sinus infection. So Kyungsoo sits all alone at their table and since Jongin is probably the only person with enough gall to do it, he moves to sit with him.  
  
His eyes do that thing where they look incredibly wide, his lips shrinking as he purses them into a thin line and his hands come to rest anxiously in his lap.  
  
“So Jongdae’s sick?” he questions, ignoring the looks because he’s quite used to them already.  
  
The first couple of weeks he sat with them it took some getting used to, but eventually he learned to expect the looks and occasional whisper. Although he’s gotten a reputation for being recruited as a villain and that was a little hard to deal with.  
  
He can’t even _kill a spider_ let alone take over the world.  
  
Looking up expectantly at Kyungsoo he waits for an answer but all he gets is a tiny nod. Awkwardly Jongin stares, not knowing what else to say. He has no idea how to get Kyungsoo talking; that was always Jongdae’s area of expertise.  
  
There’s some more awkward silence followed by both of them avoiding eye contact until Jongin lets out a sigh.  
  
“You _really_ don’t like talking, do you?” he questions, opening his carton of milk and taking a sip.  
  
Kyungsoo shakes his head, staring down at his untouched packed lunch.  
  
“But you talk to Jongdae, don’t you?” he questions some more, eating his lunch and giving Kyungsoo his undivided attention.  
  
The younger boy nods his head, fidgeting in his seat some more.  
  
“How come you don’t talk to me?” he interrogates, waiting patiently for Kyungsoo to answer. _Hopefully_ he answers or he’ll have nothing else to talk about.  
  
Kyungsoo doesn’t, just messes with his hands some more. Frowning he stares, noticing a couple of potted plants around the windowsills are shaking and it seems Kyungsoo’s the one doing it.  
  
“Do I _scare_ you?” he questions incredulously, refusing to believe that a _**Do**_ would be scared of _him_.  
  
Apparently Kyungsoo isn’t because he gets _snorted_ at.  
  
“ _Please_ , all you can do is poof around campus,” Kyungsoo mutters and Jongin gapes.  
  
Kyungsoo spoke to him. Kyungsoo spoke an _entire_ _sentence_.  
  
“You talked,” he whispers, staring a little too intently but he didn’t realize Kyungsoo’s voice was so smooth and so deep.  
  
“I know how to fucking talk I just don’t like to because I’m not good at it,” Kyungsoo huffs, glaring at nothing in particular and he hears some chairs scrape across the floor as people flee.  
  
Jongin’s used to it.  
  
“You’re doing a good job right now,” he replies, giving the younger boy a tiny smile and watching him light up like a lightbulb.  
  
He really is the human version of Rudolph.  
  
“What do you talk about with Jongdae?” he questions curiously, wanting to keep the conversation going as long as he can.  
  
He wants to be able to tell his friends he actually talked to Kyungsoo today.  
  
“Rocks,” Kyungsoo mumbles, going red in the cheeks again and if Jongin didn’t have self-control (and if he didn’t want to test how hard Kyungsoo can punch) he’d coo at him.  
  
“Don’t take this the wrong way but you’re the most adorable person I’ve ever met,” he blurts instead.  
  
 _“W-what?!”_ Kyungsoo squawks and Jongin adds that to his memory.  
  
Kyungsoo talking. Kyungsoo _squawking_. Kyungsoo looking cute.  
  
“You’re like this tiny person who everyone is afraid of but you talk about rocks,” he explains, waving his hand dismissively.  
  
“I’m! I’m n-not! How could you! I’m _not_ adorable!” Kyungsoo splutters, his cheeks red and his eyes wide in panic.  
  
Jongin pauses, watching the younger boy proceed to freak out, the potted plants practically flying off the walls causing several people to screech in surprise.  
  
Kyungsoo proceeds to splutter some more before taking off and rushing out of the cafeteria.  
  
  
Jongin wonders who’s going to clean up all that spilled dirt.


End file.
